hcfactionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
No bigotry is allowed universally accross all the servers platforms. This includes but is not limited to derogatory comments regarding race, gender, sexual orientation etc. Doxxing is also prohibited. General Server Rules - DrakeCraft Disclaimer: Rules are according to Administrator and Moderator discression. If a violation presents itself as being more severe than intially demonstrated, punishment lengths will be extended. Bans and mutes may be extended as additional evidence is presented. Rules stated below are guidelines for enforcement of the intended play on Hardcore Factions. As such, Administrators and Moderators may take action against anyone who violates the intended mechanics and game play of the server. The below is a list of rules and guidelines that can be changed without notice, although they are kept up-to-date as much as possible. Any attempt to circumvent or find loopholes in the rules will be dealt with with the same punishment as breaking the rule. Furthermore, deliberate use of loopholes around a rule will result in a more severe punishment. Not knowing prior to the event that the aforementioned rule was in place is not an excuse. All players are expected to know the rules and to abide by them. If a player is unsure if their actions count as a loophole, they should message an admin to clarify before taking ANY action that would be included as part of the loophole. Punishable Offenses #*Permanent Ban #Use of Unapproved Mods #*1 Week Temp Ban to Permanent ban at admins discression, depending on the nature of the mod #Glitching through blocks to enter another factions base or kill/hurt another faction member. This includes breaking glass with your sword and hitting through the broken glass for a second/using a efficiency pick on a door or other blocks etc. #*1st Offense: 3 Day ban #*2nd Offense: Ban Until End of Map #*3rd Offense: Permanent Ban #*Multiple instances of glitching will result in bans being larger than stated here. #Any exploitation of a dupe bug or mechanic granting you resources that can be sold or used to create PvP Gear #*Permanent ban #*If you find a dupe bug and report it to the administration, you will be granted a free life #Inviting new members into your faction and immediately kicking and killing them #*Permanent Ban #Kicking a member or leaving a faction just prior to a PvP death to prevent power loss #*1st Offense: Verbal Warning #*2nd Offense: 1 Day Ban for ALL INVOLVED Faction Members #*3rd Offense: 1 Week Ban for ALL INVOLVED Faction Members #Chat Spam #*1st Offense: 30 min to 1 Hr Mute #*2nd Offense: 24 Hour Mute #*3rd Offense: Permanent Mute to Permanent Ban depending on situation #General Asshattery/Derogatory Language/Racism/etc. in chat #*1st Offense: 30 min to 1 Hr Mute #*2nd Offense: 3 Day Ban #*3rd Offense: Permanent ban depending on situation #Alternate Accounts #*Permanent Ban of all accounts involved #Abusing Game Mechanics / Glitching *Do not abuse game mechanics or mechanics that have been added. One example would be logging out while in an event zone to be automatically teleported out of the zone. *Do not log in and out in order to avoid death, this is an abuse of the anti-combat log feature, and will result in a ban. **1st Offense: 3 Day ban **2nd Offense: Ban Until End of Map **3rd Offense: Permanent Ban #Distrubiting Inappropriate material (use common sense) *1st Offense: Verbal Warning *2nd Offense: 1 Day Temp Ban *3rd Offense: 1 Week Temp Ban to Permanent Ban depending on past books writte *Multiple instances of glitching will result in bans being larger than stated here. #Telling Others to Type /pvp disable *If someone asks how to disable pvp, and anyone responds saying to type /pvp disable, the latter player will recieve a three day ban. Should the former be killed within the hour as a result, they will be revived by an admin. Other Server Rules # Please keep hacking accusations and "how did you get in?" things to private message. If you feel someone is cheating, please contact an admin. Posts about accusations and what not, will be deleted from reddit and continued abuse can result in a ban. Do not keep asking for nodus checks in chat. Do not continue to accuse and drag out your problems and personal hacking accusations in chat. The admins are always willing to hear you out, and we prefer to handle these things between the two parties involved. # Prohibited potions can be used from dispensers. It is completely legal to use a negative potion in a dispenser trap. However, it is not legal to use a positive potion in a dispenser. Potion effects are tracked in the database, so if you are caught with a positive prohibited potion effect on you, we know it is from a dispenser and you will be subject to a ban. # Lava and water griefing are prohibited as it lags the server (and makes the admins have to clean it up). We track lava usage in the database and will kick/ban. # If something has not been allowed on a previous map (Lava griefing, TNT, abuse of anything), do not do it on the test map, or any other map because it isn't disabled. Things to Note *If someone is stuck in your base, they should use the /f stuck command to get teleported out. (See Command FAQ for more information on this command) *If you end up accidentally glitching into a base you have three options: *#Use the /f stuck command *#Negotiate with the faction of the base you are in to let you *#Let yourself be killed, at which point you need to submit a Ban Appeal and will be refunded a life. If you kill ANY member of the faction, a punishment will be levied in accordance with #3 above in Punishable Offenses *The administration team will not make changes to any Factions. We will not add/remove you as officer or add/remove you as administrator, nor will we kick inactive members. We do reserve the right to change any faction name if it is deemed inappropriate or otherwise. *If a member of a faction builds an event on the creative server, no member from that faction can use the event in the first week nor claim any "end game" prize. *Administrative issues need to be handled in moderator mail, private messages, or on the forums. The subreddit is reserved for server updates, stories, collaboration, and other gameplay/server related things. *Show respect to other users. As a death ban server, we understand that you might be upset. Betrayals happen, and emotions go wild. We are a community and ultimately everyone is here to have fun, so please keep that in mind. Do not threaten other players jokingly or not. Consistent harassment of users can result in a ban. Admin Assistance Guidelines If someone is stuck in your base, they should use the /f stuck command to get teleported out, or you kill them. Category:Rules